


my heart in your hands

by alexandrawest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Ackerbabies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Heartbreak, Mentions of Abortion, Modern AU, Past Rape/Non-con, ackerfamily, parenting, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrawest/pseuds/alexandrawest
Summary: 100 Works Drabble ChallengeRivamika prompts and drabbles. Ratings vary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt list**   
  


  1. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  2. ~~“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”~~ **Chapter 3**
  3. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  4. “I’m too sober for this.”
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  6. “I need a place to stay.”
  7. “Well, that’s tragic.”
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  10. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”
  11. “Dear Diary, …”
  12. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
  13. “I lost our baby.”
  14. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”
  15. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  16. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  17. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  18. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”
  19. “You’re Satan.”
  20. “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”
  21. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”
  22. “Did you just hiss at me?”
  23. “Do you really need all that candy?”
  24. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  25. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  26. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  27. “No. Regrets.”
  28. “How drunk was I?”
  29. “How is my wife more badass than me?”
  30. “Be you. No one else can.”
  31. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  32. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  33. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”
  34. “You work for me. You are my slave.”
  35. “Take your medicine.”
  36. “They’re monsters.”
  37. “Welcome to fatherhood.”
  38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
  39. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  40. ~~“The kids, they ambushed me.”~~ **Chapter 5**
  41. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”
  42. “Stop being so cute.”
  43. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  44. “You need to see a doctor.”
  45. ~~“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”~~ **Chapter 6**
  46. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”
  47. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  48. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
  49. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
  50. “This is girl talk, so leave.”
  51. “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”
  52. “There’s a herd of them!”
  53. “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”
  54. “They’re not your kids, back the f*ck off.”
  55. “You’re a nerd.”
  56. “I’m late.”
  57. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”
  58. “You smell like a wet dog.”
  59. “I could punch you right now.”
  60. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  61. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
  62. “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”
  63. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”
  64. “Here, take my blanket.”
  65. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  66. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  67. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  68. “Run for it!”
  69. “We need to talk.”
  70. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”
  71. “I want a pet.”
  72. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  73. “I’m not wearing a dress.”
  74. “I’m not wearing a tie.”
  75. “Quit beating me up!”
  76. “Please put your penis away.”
  77. “It’s a Texas thing.”
  78. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  79. “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”
  80. “Does he know about the baby?”
  81. “Hold still.”
  82. “I just ironed these pants!”
  83. “Enough with the sass!”
  84. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  85. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
  87. “Stay awake.”
  88. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”
  89. “You’re not interested, are you?”
  90. “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”
  91. “Tell me you need me.”
  92. ~~“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”~~     **Chapter 4**
  93. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”
  94. “I had a bad dream again.”
  95. “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”
  96. “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”
  97. “You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.”
  98. “The store ran out of Easter eggs.”
  99. “How could you forget your son’s birthday?”
  100. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”




	2. Chapter 2

" Coward. That's all you are. A coward"

If the words had an impact on Levi, he didn’t let it show. He just stared at her coolly, before grabbing the bag that he had packed the night before.

“So that’s it? You’re just going to leave?” her voice was shaking, but she didn’t cry. She didn’t want him to witness her crumbling apart.

“I already explained to you, Mikasa. This is all too much. I thought I could do it, the white-picket-fence life, but I can’t. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize it sooner. Please trust me when I say that this is the best for both of us.”

“You don’t get to make that decision!” She yelled, tears now threatening to fall. “You don’t get to make that decision for the both of us!”

Her whole body was shaking from rage, or maybe it was sorrow. Mikasa couldn’t tell. All she knew was that this was the exact moment when her life would fall to pieces.

Levi shook his head as he walked to the door. “You can keep the house. Or sell it. It’s your decision. For what it counts, I really am sorry Mikasa.”

With those words, he walked out of the house that they had called their own for the last year.  The door slammed shut behind her, and just like that, Levi had walked out of Mikasa's life. As she fell to the floor, sobbing so hard that every nerve in her body ached, she could feel the pregnancy-test press against her back pocket. She never got around to telling him the news, and now there would be nothing to tell. She knew that she could never keep the child growing inside her. Not anymore.

He was gone, and she was alone.


	3. calm down

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Levi’s soothing voice awoke Mikasa from her restless sleep. Her heart was beating so hard that for a second that was all she could hear. Next to her, Levi was stroking her back and whispering calm words, and second by second, her pulse returned to normal and the ache in her chest faded away.

“It was only a nightmare Mikasa” Levi whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace. Mikasa knew it, she knew that it was a nightmare, she was used to nightmares, but this one had seemed real, it was like she was again a nine-year-old girl. In her dream, she had once again found herself in the abandoned house, accompanied by the men who murdered her parents. It was just like in her memories, but with one exception; Eren hadn’t been there to save her. It wasn’t the first time that she had this nightmare, but it was the first time that she hadn’t woken up in time. Before the men had their way with her. Before the only thing that really, truly scared her had happened.

“Want to talk about it?”

Mikasa nodded but remained silent. She pressed herself against Levi, his heart beating beneath her hand. Its steady rhythm ensured her that she was safe, that she really was alright.

“I was there- “she whispered, knowing that he understood. She had told him about her past many times, and he knew that she still had nightmares about it. “But, it was different… No one saved me, and I was alone…”

Tears that Mikasa hadn’t even noticed forming in her eyes started to fall down her cheeks. Levi placed his hand on her cheek and wiped some away with his thumb. “You’re not alone, Mikasa. I know that I can’t erase the past, but for what it matters, I promise that I will be there for you forever. Promise.”

“You can’t promise that” Mikasa said with a faint smile.

“I just did” his reply was playful, but his eyes were filled with sincerity. “Try to get some sleep, we have a long mission tomorrow.”

They laid down together, and fell asleep soon enough, holding on to each other like two pieces of a puzzle; perfectly matched.

 

 

 


	4. Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you

 

 

 

Having a crush on your colleague was one thing. Havin a crush on your colleague that seemed to attract the attention of both men and females was another.

For the fifth time of the day, Mikasa stared at a customer who was flirting at Levi. Like always, he seemed to be flirting back, smirking at the attractive, slender blonde with plump lips and big, blue eyes. Even if Mikasa knew that the flirting, _much to the other parts disappointment_ , seldom led to anything if bothered her.

It was a small comfort that even if Levi enjoyed flirting, he had a strict policy of not fucking any costumers. Working at a tattoo-shop meant that any disappointed customer, _even if it was a jealous and neglected one-night stand_ , could ruin them. Their rival firm had gone bankrupt a few months back because of a negative yelp-review. Both Levi and Mikasa had to much professional pride to let anything like that happen.

 

 “I’m actually fully booked, but Mikasa happens to have an opening right now.” Levi turned to Mikasa, and she quickly regained her composure. She could see that the woman frowned in disappointment, she had probably hoped that Levi would be the one to press ink onto her skin, that maybe his touch would linger on her body.

Mikasa walked up to the woman from her corner and smiled. “Hi. Let me guess, you’d like a few stars on your shoulder?” 

“Oh my god! How did you know?” the woman exclaimed in awe. Mikasa chuckled and muttered something about a lucky guess.

 It wasn’t really. In their shop, they mostly had two different kinds of customers. The first group consisted of girls like the one standing in front of her right now; only looking for a small tattoo, something cute and easily covered. Neither Mikasa nor Levi had anything against costumers like that; it just got boring to tattoo easy, simple shapes day in and out. The second group, Mikasa’s personal favorite, were the one’s who were out to fill their body with ink. They seldom talked or whined, just sat or laid down and let Mikasa do her work.

Mikasa motioned the woman to follow her to her working station. The chair was already covered in plastic, and the small bottles of ink waiting on the table next to her tattoo-gun.

The woman sat down on the chair, chest pressed to the backrest. She was wearing a tank-top, and Mikasa wetted a cotton-pad with disinfectant and started to wipe the where the tattoo would sit. It was a fairly painless area, ensuring Mikasa that this customer would probably not beg for breaks or whine during the five minutes the tattooing would take.

She could feel Levi looking at her from the desk, and a small blush covered her cheeks. When her crush had started, she didn’t know. It surely hadn’t started when she hired him; even if she considered herself a hygienic person his meticulous habits when it came to cleanliness had irritated her to no ends. But at some point during their three years as co-workers his habits had started to grow on her, and one day she realized in horror that she had developed a deep crush on him.

Whilst prepping the gun, she looked up and noticed that Levi was once again chatting up some customer that had walked in. Sighing, she pressed the needle onto the tanned skin of her client, and got to work.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

The day had gone buy quickly, like days in the shop usually did. Levi and Mikasa were closing up, Levi wiping all the counters for the third time like always and Mikasa leaning against the door, watching him deep in thought.  She played with the scarf around her neck and decided to confront her colleague about the flirting, just to get something else to think about than kissing him or even worse; how much she wanted to drag him into the back-room and fuck him until dawn.

“You know, you don’t need to flirt with everyone who walks in.”

Levi looked up at Mikasa, eyebrow raised in amusement. “I don’t start it. Besides, a little flirting never hurt anybody.”

Mikasa sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s just that it might make us look unprofessional. It could be bad for business- “

Levi let out a chuckle and Mikasa knew that what she said wasn’t true. If anything, Levi’s charming brought them more customers; persons who had just walked in to take a look were so enchanted with him that they suddenly wanted a tattoo to spend even a second longer with him. It might not be the most ethical thing, but anyone over 18 could make their own decisions even if the decision was to get a tattoo because of a handsome tattoo-artist.

“Come on, it never bothered you before.” Levi said with a wink. It was true, Levi had always flirted with everyone, including her. Maybe that was what made her crush even harder; his flirting lighted something inside her even if she, painfully so, knew that she wasn’t special.

“Why do you have suddenly something against it?” he continued whilst throwing the disposable rag into the trash. He walked up to her and bit his lip, eyeing her with a glimmer in his eyes. “Is the cold-hearted Mikasa Ackerman perhaps feeling jealous?”

Mikasa scoffed, ignoring the ache in her heart.

 “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.” She said, hoping to sound as convincing as possible.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay”

The idiotic, but _oh-so-incredibly sexy_ smirk was back on his face as he turned around and returned to his cleaning duties. Mikasa let out a breath that she hadn’t even noticed that she was holding. Why the hell was this happening to her? Of all the men on earth, why did she have to develop a crush on the one man that she saw every single day of the fucking and couldn’t avoid?!

“I’m done.” Mikasa nodded thankfully, feeling once again impressed by how clean the shop was after Levi’s treatment.

“You wanna join me for a beer? We’re closed tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, we’re closed but I was thinking of just going home and watch some TV” Mikasa answered, suddenly aware of how sad it sounded. She had worked her ass off the whole week, and done nothing but work, sleep and eat. She had done the same the week before, and the week before that. _When had she stopped being fun_?

“Come on, I’m buying” There it was again, the same persuasive smirk that she had seen him use on customers so many times before. “We’ll just go quickly up to my place so that I can change my shirt and head to the nearest pub. Nothing wild, just to relax and drink some hard-earned beers in silence. I promise not to even comment on the weather”

Mikasa couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up, and she found herself agreeing.

 

 

 

****

 

Levi lived in a flat above the tattoo studio. She had only stepped inside his apartment one time before; he had been sick and requested that she brought up his sketching-book. That time, she hadn’t really had time to look around. Now, as she was sitting on his couch drinking a beer he had handed her, she couldn’t help but to feel surprised. Even if she knew that Levi was strict when it came to cleanliness, she hadn’t expected his apartment to be so spotless. There wasn’t a single speck of dust on anywhere. Even the frames on the posters on his walls were free of any fingerprints. Mikasa was sure that Levi would die if he ever happened to visit her. She was sure that there were at least five pairs of socks laying on the living room floor at her place, not to mention the piles of dishes that were waiting to get washed.

“You alright?”

Mikasa looked at Levi, his question comment startling her. _How the hell does he move so quietly?_ She wondered in annoyance.

“Yeah. Nice place”

“Thanks” he said and sat down on the ottoman on the other side of the coffee-table. He grabbed his beer that had been waiting on him on the table, wiping the condensation that had formed on the bottle on his jeans.

One beer turned to two, then to five, and when Levi brought the vodka from the freezer Mikasa thought it was a brilliant idea. Many shots later, Mikasa was now sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa, whilst Levi was laying on the sofa, his head leaning at the back of hers.

“I guess we’re not going anywhere tonight” he laughed.

“I guess not.” She answered, actually feeling happy with the turn of events. It was comfortable, and much cheaper to get drunk at his place. “Does it bother you? That you can’t bring home anyone tonight?”

Levi groaned and sat up. Mikasa turned around to face him, eyebrows raised in curiosity even if the question was anything but genuine.

“There it is again!” he exclaimed and pointed at her. “You’re jealous!”

“I am not jealous!” her answer came out a little too slurred and a little too high-pitched. “You can fuck and kiss and flirt with aaanyone you like for what I care”

“That’s not true” his reply was silent, maybe even a bit sad. Mikasa frowned in confusion and hoisted herself up on the sofa next to him.

“Sure you can, come on Levi, every one falls for your charm-“

Levi stared into her eyes, Adam’s apple bobbling as he opened his mouth. “Not everyone”

 

A tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife spread in the room. Neither one said a word, they just stared at each other as his words started to sink in.

Before Mikasa had a chance to answer, to even come up with an answer, his lips were on hers.

Mikasa was sure her heart stopped beating for a second, before she let her instincts take over. Grapping the collar of his shirt, she pulled in closer and deepened the kiss. He tasted like vodka, but there was a nuance of something else, something purely Levi.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” he mumbled against her lips with a rough voice. Mikasa wanted to scream to him that _yeah, me too you fucking idiot, I have suffered for months, wanting nothing more than this_ , but she was content with instead grabbing his hair and giving it a light tug. The action made him moan, a sound that made Mikasa wetter than she had ever been before.

“Bed” It wasn’t a question, but Mikasa nodded enthusiastically and followed him in to his room. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him before kissing him hungrily, her desire burning like a flame, lighting her whole body on fire. Her lust matched Levi’s who suddenly flipper her over. He watched down at her, chest heaving in anticipation.

“We’re really doing this, huh” Mikasa whispered, excitant and nervousness mixing with her lust. He answered with a chuckle and started to pull down her jeans. She lifted her hips to assist him, and started to push her shirt up, exposing her bra. The chilled air combined with Levi’s soft kisses om her thighs sent goosebumps on her skin.

“Guess we are” his reply made her smile, and he chuckled. “Now shut up and let me make you feel good”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Having a crush on your colleague was one thing. Havin a crush on your colleague that seemed to attract the attention of both men and females was another. Having a crush on your colleague who liked you back, that was a whole other thing. That, was a good thing.

 


	5. The kids, they ambushed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”

 

 

“Levi?” Mikasa's whisper was answered with a loud snore. She hit his shoulder lightly, trying to wake up her sleeping husband. “Levi. Levii-i… _Levi!”_

Her loud call seemed to have done the trick as the older male woke up with a jolt, looking around in confusion. When he saw that there was nothing to panic about, the house wasn’t on fire and Mikasa wasn’t in labor or any other catastrophe that could’ve threatened their daily lives he turned to his wife and sighed in annoyance.

“Is there any reason why you woke me up at 4:30 in the fucking morning?” his voice was gruff with sleep, and for a second Mikasa felt guilty for waking him up. An aggressive kick in her left side washed away that guilt, and she stroked her swollen belly whilst sighing in pain.

“I really want some candy,” she whispered back to him, smiling in hope that it would ease his annoyance. “Carrying your fucking child that wants nothing but to kick its mother can do that to you” she added sharply as he rolled his eyes.

After two children, you’d think that pregnancy gets easier, but that was not the case for Mikasa. Her first pregnancy had been riddled with morning-sickness and achy hips, whilst her second one had left her tired and bedridden for the last month. With the third, and if she had any say in it, last pregnancy she had to endure the infants kicking day and night, and a sudden urge for anything sweet. It was better than nausea, but annoying when her sweet-tooth ached in the middle of the night or at early mornings like this.

“I’ll go after your candy.” Levi sighed and yawned. “Besides, I should wake up before the kids wake up and tear the house down…”

Mikasa chuckled lightly, even if she knew that his remark held some truth in it. Their two children were the wildest kids she had ever seen. Both Isobel and Farlan could run all day without tiring themselves out. Even if Isobel was only three, she still managed to keep up with her older brother. Farlan was already seven, so he attended school and somehow managed to sit still there. But as soon as he came home, he was all over the place.

Not that Mikasa and Levi wouldn’t want it any other way. Still, sometimes Mikasa hoped that the child inside of her would be the calm one, the one that would be happy with sitting on the ground and watching the world happen around them.

Levi kissed his wife tenderly before making his way to the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder before opening the cabinet next to the stove. He moved around a few jars filled with various herbs and other things that Mikasa used when she cooked. Levi had no idea what they contained; he was an awful cook and happily let Mikasa take care of anything that had with food to do. The only thing he did in the kitchen was cook tea. Even if Mikasa was able to make a fine cup of tea, Levi still thought the one he brewed tasted better.

After a while of rummaging around in the cabinet, Levi found what he was looking for. It was a small box of candy, hidden away so that Isobel and Farlan wouldn’t eat it. Levi and Mikasa were very strict about sweets when it came to their kids. Sure, they could have some, but only on special occasions like birthdays and other festivities. If the two kids knew that there was candy in the house, they would surely eat every single one.

“What’s that?”

Levi turned around in surprise, hiding the small box behind his back. He stared at his two children, cursing their ability to sneak up behind him.

“Nothing.” Levi answered sternly. “You two should be in bed, it’s too early to wake up”

“You’re up” Isobel said and took a step towards him. Levi sighed and tried to hide the smile that was tugging forming on his lips. Isobel and Farlan always had that effect on him.

“I’m an adult, I can be up. It’s morning for me, but two small kids should still be sleeping.”

“I’m not small!” Farlan exclaimed before eyeing his father curiously “What are you hiding? Is it candy?”

For the life of him, Levi had no idea how Farlan had guessed right. Deciding it was too early for arguments, and knowing that the kids wouldn’t give up, he showed the box to them. Their eyes widened in awe, and two pairs of small hands started to reach towards the box.

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

 

“The kids, they ambushed me.”

Mikasa looked up to the door where Levi was standing, Farlan and Isobel reaching towards the box that he was holding just above their reach. The sight was so endearing, that Mikasa couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Alright then. Come here, you” she called. Isobel and Farlan ran over to the bed, followed by Levi. The three of them sat down on the bed, Levi next to Mikasa and the kids on his lap.

As they ate the sweet caramels, a small part of Levi cringed at the thought of his children’s sticky fingers dirtying the sheets, but a much bigger part of him couldn’t help but to feel blessed. Never had he thought his life would look like this; a wife and children, eating candy on a Sunday morning, without a care in the world.

_Life sure tasted sweet._


	6. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #45

Mikasa clutched the pregnancy test in her hands and sighed. They had been _so_ careful. She had taken the herbs described by her doctor every day at the same time, she knew exactly how her cycle worked; the safe days and when she was ovulating. On the days that were deemed not safe by her careful tracking, she didn’t even allow Levi to come near her. She had done everything right. _But still._

“Kid’s asleep already?” Her thoughts were interrupted as her husband walked into their living room. She quickly stashed the small test in her pocket, before turning to face Levi.

“Yeah… They were so tired after today” she smiled “We went to the lake and swam. It’s a shame that you couldn’t join us.”

Levi sighed and sat down next to her on the sofa, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. He smelled nice as always, like fresh soap. She leaned closer to him and inhaled the fresh scent.

“I know, but I had to visit the King. The politicians don’t seem to understand what the fuck retired means.”

Mikasa smiled at his remark. It was true though. After all these years, she also got messages and offers from someone hoping that she could start a career as a captain or commander or even just adviser at the military police. It would look good, they said, it would boost recruitment numbers if Humanity’s strongest soldier was in charge. She always said no. She had other things to think about, like being a mother to the two children with dark eyes and black hair now fast asleep in their room. _Her children, who would soon get a sibling._

Mikasa sighed.

“Levi, we need to talk” her voice came off sounding much more serious than she had meant. Levi squeezed her shoulder, a calming gesture, but it didn’t ease the anxiety building up inside her.

“You’ve the decided to take the job.” Levi concluded, mind on the last offer that Mikasa had gotten. “Mikasa, that’s alright, I’ve told you that it’s your choice-“

“I’m pregnant”

Silence spread in the room. Seconds went by.

Levi stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. A tsunami of thoughts washed over him.

“You’re pregnant.” He muttered. “I thought we had decided that two kids were enough”

After Farlan’s birth two years ago they had both decided that their family was complete. That was when she had started eating the herbs that the doctor had told her worked as a contraception, and it had worked. Until now.

“You think this is _my_ fault?!” Mikasa stood up, facing her husband. She was furious. “I did everything right. I’ve been counting days and eating herbs that taste like shit just like the doctor told me! But apparently you have super-sperm that nothing can stop, and now you try to blame me?!”

Levi put his hands on her waist in an effort to calm her down and sighed as his thumbs stroked her sides.

“I’m not blaming you.  I’m sorry Mikasa, it’s just a chock. I mean, Farlan is only two.”

“I know.” Mikasa sighed. The thought of two toddlers felt scary. Besides, could she love another person? Mikasa had always thought that her love was limited, first she was sure she could only love Eren, then Levi, and then after a few years her children. The thought of not loving her own child was terrifying. But still… The smell of an infant was something that she had found herself missing recently, their chubby cheeks and small fingers clutching for something to grab.

“It’s one more though.” Levi said, his deep frown slowly disappearing from his face. “We can handle one more”

Mikasa smiled with a small nod. They could handle one more.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Levi was at home with the kids waiting for Mikasa. She was at the doctor, and even if her two earlier pregnancies had gone by just fine and both their children were healthy, he couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Pregnancies were something that he couldn’t control, and if there was something Levi couldn’t stand it was the feeling of uselessness and feeling out of control.

Looking out of the window to check on the kids brought some calm to him. Seeing them sitting on the blanket outside, playing with toys without a care in the world always made him feel warm, just like it did now. He was so lost in thought watching them that he didn’t hear Mikasa coming home until she was standing in the doorway.

“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.” Her words cut through the beautiful summer day like ice, and Levi almost felt a sting of pain in his neither regions from her remark. Before he had any time to ask why she suddenly felt the need to make such a decision for him she threw a piece of paper on the counter.

“We’re having twins Levi. Fucking twins”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this to get me into writing again! I know that both Levi and Mikasa seem a bit OOC, sorry for that! I have a habit to think that they become very different after humanity is saved and so on :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! And if you have any prompts that you wish I would write, please look at chapter 1 and choose one, or come up with something of your own and leave me a comment.


End file.
